godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
God Eater (Megadimension Neptunia VII)
God Eater is a guest character that is playable in Megadimension Neptunia VII. She is a collaboration character based off of the God Eater franchise. Biography God Eater was sent by Troop One of Far East Branch of the Lastation Defense Force, a part of the defense force that uses God Arcs, to protect and assist their nation leader and goddess, Noire (formally known as Black Heart), after being suspicious about the Lastation Basilicom including her to the wanted list. However, due to sudden appearance of rogue monsters, the entire troop was occupied and was only able to send God Eater. While searching for the missing goddess, God Eater was overwhelmed with hunger and becamed very starved. However, just before she faints, a girl approaches her, noticing her hunger. The girl offered an oden and curry bread, which the soldier happily accepts. The girl proceeds to ask about what she was doing outside the city. Just as before God Eater answers, a nearby monster roars loudly which caught her attention. She pursues the monster, leaving the girl behind. After catching up with the monster, God Eater was determined to defeat the beast despite being exhausted from chasing after it. The girl catches up and take notes of the situation then proceeds to offer help which God Eater accepts. As the girl rushes towards the monster, God Eater attempts to shoot which ended up nearly hitting the girl, which caused a little argument between the two before they decided to fight together. The two settled down after defeating the monster. The girl asks about God Eater's name and the soldier answers. She introduces herself and her affiliation to the girl. The girl then recognises the name of the force saying that their troops were elites that uses God Arcs. God Eater was surprised by the girl's knowledge about God Arcs and asks how does she know about it, which the girl replies by introducing herself as being the CPU (Console Patron Unit) of Lastation. This information shocked God Eater as she realises that she almost killed her nation's goddess. She regains composure shortly and was suddenly reminded to feed the monster to Abaddon. However, the defeated monster suddenly attacks the two and ran away. The two decided to head back to town where they formally introduced themselves to each other. Personality God Eater is shown to be cheerful and love to eat. She has a habit of saying "Nom.. nom nom..." when she is excited and eating food. She also likes to upgrade her weapon. God Eater is diligent and keeps up with her reports to her chief, who she greatly aspires to be like. God Eater wants to be seen as responsible so she does avoid telling her friends about her missions to hunt dangerous monsters. Appearance God Eater is a fair skinned girl with storm-blue eyes and medium length, very pale brown-grey hair worn in pigtails. On the side of her head is a Black hair clip with a small red triangle piece on the side. She wears a black vest accented by gold with a strap below each breast and a red ribbon tied around the neck, held by a small sphere. Her top is opened to reveal the middle section of her breast. Over each arm is a black finger-less glove that ends below each shoulder. A big, thick blood-red bracelet is on her right wrist, while smaller straps of black and brown wrap around her left. Her short-shorts are black with a single line of red going around the bottom and a white belt around the top with a brown pouch on the side. Her shoes are black and red boots held up by black straps at the very top, over black socks. Trivia *There's a level 2 Burst icon on her Blade. *Like most of the characters in the Neptunia series, almost everything about her is a reference to the series she is based with. **She has an appearance that comes off as a hybrid of many female characters in God Eater series, like Alisa, Ciel, Nana and the GE2 female protagonist. **The monster that she and Noire defeats at the end of her events is named Marduk. *One of her events involves her having a chili dog eating contest with Uzume on a popular restaurant named "Blue Hedgehog", which is an obvious reference to Sonic the Hedgehog. *God Eater is absent in the remake, Megadimension Neptunia VIIR, due to the absence of all the DLC characters. Gallery GEchan01.jpg GEchan02.jpg Videos VII PV= |-| External Links *Neptunia wiki profile. Category:Characters Category:God Eaters Category:Collaboration